<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Много общего by Chingissid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436524">Много общего</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chingissid/pseuds/Chingissid'>Chingissid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Dark, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, M/M, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chingissid/pseuds/Chingissid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Эпизоды из жизни Хакса и Кайло, отражающие развитие их отношений.<br/>Рей никогда не появлялась на горизонте, не побеждала Кайло, не оставляла ему шрамов и не мешала мальчикам строить отношения.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Много общего</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>1</b>
  </p>
</div>Мышцы Кайло Рена — стальные канаты, скрученные судорогами металлические тросы, железные волокна, выжимающие из себя кровь и пот. Напряженные до предела, сокращаются и растяваются под блестящей кожей — вот-вот лопнут. <p>Хакс пьян одним этим зрелищем. Это огненные всполохи от меча так ложатся на кожу, или кровавый пот выступает на спине и стекает по хребту, вниз, под кромку черных штанов?<br/>Плавный изгиб спины, четкая линия позвоночника. </p><p>Хакс собирает губами соль с его кожи, жадно дышит в шею, в выступающую косточку на загривке. Одна рука держит правую кисть Кайло, ту, что пытается зацепить его гудящим световым лезвием, вторая сжимает волосы у него на затылке (<i>тяжелые мокрые пряди, плавные черные завитки</i>) и немилосердно тянет их вниз, словно собирается вырвать. Подбородок магистра вскинут, глаза прищурены от боли и ярости. </p><p>Хакс удерживает эту позу — абсолютное доминирование над противником, безжалостное подавление — всего пару мгновений, пока Рен приходит в себя. Однако эти ничтожные, но душераздирающе сладкие секунды генерал по-настоящему смакует — и будет до самой смерти хранить в памяти, возвращаясь к ним снова и снова, когда захочется подрочить. </p><p>Уже через какой-то миг Сила ударом выдавливает воздух из его легких, сгибает пополам, выламывает руки; Кайло изворачивается, вывертывается из захвата и бьет генерала в лицо. Тот успевает отстраниться, — кулак мажет по скуле, едва задев, а Рен получает под ребра. Удар Хакса — быстрый, точный, внезапный, как бросок кобры; костяшки впечатываются в разгоряченное тело справа (<i>кисть начинает угрожающе ныть на месте старого перелома</i>), и рука возвращается к голове, прикрывая лицо, таким же отточенным молниеносным движением. </p><p>Кайло рычит сквозь зубы — Кайло взбешен, Кайло сходит с ума. Где-то под ребрами у него извергаются вулканы, взрываются сверхновые звезды. Хакса отбрасывает к стене, он прикладывается головой о ледяной металл, перед глазами темнеет. </p><p>Кайло оказывается совсем рядом, на расстоянии локтя. Дышит ему в лицо. Ухмыляется. Хакс слышит, как внутри у него бушует ураган, — а у самого ком подкатывает к горлу и рот наполняется соленым и теплым. Генерал сплевывает на пол кровь. </p><p>С полчаса Кайло методично выбивает дерьмо из обездвиженного Хакса. Тот только усмехается красными губами: победа Рена — на самом деле поражение. </p><p>Полная капитуляция. </p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>2</p>
</div>Шлем и плащ для Кайло — вторая кожа; снять их означает снять с него скальп. Поэтому лицо рыцаря видели совсем немногие, и лишь некоторые из них остались после этого живы. <p>Хакс подозревает у магистра раздвоение личности. </p><p>Первый, Рен, черен и непрогляден. Он — холод, пустота и безвоздушность космоса. Сплошной вакуум. Магистр рыцарей, верный слуга Верховного, Избранный. У него твердый механический голос, сильные руки в кожаных перчатках и — ни единой эмоции, кроме клокочущего гнева, который иногда выплескивается наружу — и уж тогда-то кары не избежит никто. </p><p>Второй — Кайло. Хаос, безумие, разрушение. В этом имени — дрожь и звон стальных тросов, вибрация светового клинка, боевой клич. Это он прячет глаза за темным непробиваемым стеклом, дыхание — за металлической сеткой респиратора, голос — за хрипящим модулятором маски. Большеротый неуравновешенный подросток с оленьими глазами. </p><p>Первый — экзоскелет, панцирь. </p><p>Второй — то, что за ним скрывается, мягкая нежная плоть. </p><p>Я знаю, что ты такое, думает Хакс. Я знаю твой страшный секрет.</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>3</p>
</div>Ученые Первого Ордена объявляют о разработке нового силового поля для корабля. Хакс без интереса просматривает отчет, отдает стандартные распоряжения, а вечером неожиданно входит в лабораторию, громко стуча каблуками сапог. За его темной фигурой безмолвно следуют две светлые — это конвой. Как две белые пешки на страже черного офицера. <p>В помещении — непроницаемый мрак. Из него выплывает некто в халате — халат такой белый, что аж светится в темноте. Некто вежливо приветствует генерала, раскланивается, расшаркивается, просит подождать здесь и уходит в подсобку, к пульту управления. </p><p>Хакс смотрит по сторонам и не видит абсолютно ничего. </p><p>А потом перед ним вспыхивает экран. Тонкая пульсирующая световая пленка, делящая комнату на две. Светится, подергивается цветными масляными пятнами, как бензин. </p><p>Некто в белом халате зачитывает в микрофон статистику. Хакс добросовестно слушает, хотя добрую половину этих научных словечек слышит впервые в жизни; его гораздо больше интересуют практические стороны вопроса. </p><p>— Кроме того, поле способно выполнять функцию маскировки. Мимикрии. Мы можем спроецировать на него любое изображение: детали ландшафта, карту звездного неба, фотографии живых организмов. Этот проект на данный момент находится на стадии разработки, поэтому работает только в 67% случаев, сейчас я продемонстрирую вам, однако существует вероятность сбоя...</p><p>Хакс делает шаг к экрану, протягивает руку: от поля отчетливо веет жаром. Генерал думает о том, что еще миллиметр — и кончики его пальцев, наверное, обуглятся. И тут пленка дергается, мутнеет, и на ней начинает проступать силуэт. Хакс задерживает дыхание: перед ним стоит Кайло Рен. </p><p>Случай подбрасывает генералу бесценную возможность еще раз рассмотреть своего врага — на этот раз спокойно, молча, не торопясь, не боясь, что его застанут врасплох. Блестящие черные волосы на плечах, темные глаза, зрачки, затопившие радужку, сухие губы. </p><p>Хакс задумчиво щурится на изображение — и медленно, с какой-то щемящей нежностью очерчивает пальцами мягкую линию подбородка. Жаль, не коснуться. </p><p>Экран темнеет, картинка пропадает. Просто растворяется во мгле. </p><p>Генерал прикрывает привыкшие к свечению глаза, разворачивается на каблуках и быстро выходит вон. </p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>4</p>
</div>Хакс стоит под душем с закрытыми глазами. Он видит внутреннюю сторону своих век и красные пятна на них — их отпечатал на сетчатке жесткий белый свет стерильной душевой. Волосы от воды тяжелеют и падают на лицо, но он их не смахивает — он просто стоит. <p>Вокруг него поднимаются облака пара; от жара кожа краснеет и собирается складочками на подушечках пальцев. Конечности тяжелеют. Напор воды оставляет желать лучшего; хочется размять плечи.</p><p>Внутри у генерала — будто черная дыра. Чего-то, кажется, не хватает, только чего? Эту дыру, вероятно, нужно чем-то заполнить, думает Хакс. Он не припоминает, чтобы у него раньше было что-то подобное. А вот сейчас оно почему-то есть, и он не знает, как оно называется и что с этим делают. </p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>5</p>
</div>Они не видятся около недели и сталкиваются совершенно случайно. Хакс возвращается с допроса, идет, бездумно глядя перед собой. Шаги у него четкие, равномерные, чеканные, каблуки ритмично стучат по металлическому покрытию. Кайло как раз вылетает из-за поворота, и полы его плаща развеваются, как крылья могильной бабочки. <p>И вот они двигаются навстречу друг другу, и время будто бы замедляется, превращается в желе. </p><p>Кайло смотрит, как Хакс неторопливо стаскивает с рук перчатки. Цепляет зубами черную кожу на кончике указательного пальца и медленно-медленно стягивает с белой кисти. Движение плавное, практически соблазняющее. И все в его точеной, тянущейся вверх фигуре безупречно, скульптурно и мраморно, кроме одного: перчатки перепачканы чужой кровью. Бурой, уже подсохшей. </p><p>Генерал видит, как магистр неуловимо меняется в лице. Ресницы вздрагивают, глаза темнеют почти до непроницаемости (<i>генерал запоздало понимает, что на Кайло опять нет шлема</i>), между бровями обозначается едва заметная складочка. </p><p>Конечно, он знал, кто — кроме него самого, разумеется, — на корабле занимается допросами с пристрастием. Но одно дело — знать, и совсем другое — видеть. Даже если единственное свидетельство — всего лишь перчатки; снимешь их — и будто ничего и не было.</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>6</p>
</div>На следующий день Хакса ловит в коридоре кто-то смутно знакомый — некто в белом халате. <br/>Он долго и витиевато за что-то извиняется, краснея и то и дело прочищая горло. <p>— В чем дело? — обрывает его Хакс. </p><p>— Ну как же, сэр! Там, в лаборатории. Маскировка не сработала. Я предупреждал, но...</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>7</p>
</div>— Пришли тренироваться? — длинная металлическая палка Кайло Рена со свистом рассекает воздух и замирает, почти касаясь кончиком пола. Рука чуть заведена за спину, левое плечо выставлено вперед. Почти что дуэльная стойка. <p>Генерал думает, что бы ответить:</p><p>— Не стану вам мешать.</p><p>— Да нет, что вы. Вы совершенно не мешаете. Все лучше, чем спарринг с пустотой, — Рен в приглашающем жесте разводит руки. Конец палки не отклоняется по инерции, а сохраняет первоначальный угол: несмотря на длину, оружие хорошо зафиксировано. (<i>Кайло его контролирует — уже хорошо</i>). </p><p>— Я здесь не для того, чтобы развлекать вас. </p><p>— Так вам предыдущего раза хватило?</p><p>Повисает тишина. </p><p>Кайло с любопытством ждет его реакции, жадно ловит каждый вздох. Веки чуть опущены, взгляд высокомерный и злющий, проверяющий на прочность. </p><p>Но Хакс спокоен, как айсберг, что бы там магистр себе ни воображал. Он чуть приподнимает брови, и уголки губ едва-едва дергаются вверх. </p><p>— По-моему, его хватило не мне, а вам, — по лицу Рена будто тень пробегает. — Как ваши ребра, болят? </p><p>Кайло мрачнеет. Грудь под изношенной белой майкой (<i>Хакс отмечает, что тот без мантии и весь мокрый, значит, тренируется уже достаточно, чтобы устать</i>) начинает вздыматься чаще. </p><p>Генерал наносит следующий удар: </p><p>— Играйтесь дальше. Это что у вас, глефа? Жалкое подобие? Удивительно, что не деревянная. Смотрите, не сломайте себе что-нибудь, а то я могу вызвать охрану, они проследят. Взрослые, наверное, выгнали вас из песочницы?..</p><p>Кайло стискивает зубы; дыхание, прорывающееся сквозь сомкнутые губы, такое хриплое, как будто он все еще в маске. </p><p>— Да как Вы... Смеете!..</p><p>Магистр выплевывает слова, рыча, как дикий зверь. Конец глефы взмывает вверх — Рен метит прямо в голову. </p><p>Благо, оружие чисто тренировочное, ни лезвия, ни светового клинка — Хакс одним движением блокирует удар. Не такой уж и сильный (<i>попытка не столько нанести урон, сколько оскорбить</i>).</p><p>— Хотите драки? Вы ее получите. Но с одним условием.</p><p>Невидимая стальная рука тут же сжимает горло, еще чуть-чуть — и от шеи Хакса останется кровавое месиво. Перед глазами у генерала сгущается черный туман, свет медленно гаснет, но он вскидывает голову еще сильнее, смотрит на Кайло из-под ресниц, как бы сверху вниз, и придает лицу самое надменное выражение, на какое только способен. Ухмыляется, обнажая клыки. </p><p>Он не может говорить — но ему достаточно подумать. </p><p>"Именно это я и имел ввиду. Что и ожидалось от магистра рыцарей... Только так и можете. Так вот же: используете Силу — проиграете. <b>Это мое условие</b>," — последнее он произносит с особым нажимом и добавляет: "Или вы не посмеете?"</p><p>Кайло Рен мог бы дышать огнем и плавить взглядом металл. Он с удовольствием размозжил бы Хаксу череп и вытер его мозги о свои брюки. </p><p>Он ослабляет хватку, когда генералу уже начинает казаться, что все кончено. Невероятным усилием воли Хакс остается на ногах. Перед глазами цветные круги, в ушах шумит кровь. Кайло бросает ему вторую глефу (<i>и правда, жалкое подобие</i>), и генерал чудом ловит ее на лету. Прикрывает глаза и считает до десяти, чтобы прийти в норму. </p><p>Рен налетает на него, как только Хакс встает в боевую позицию. Беспорядочно наносит удары обоими концами — генерал едва успевает их блокировать и постепенно отступает к стене. Он почти прижимается к ней спиной, когда — вместо того, чтобы поставить очередной блок, — резко уходит вниз и в сторону, оказывается почти за спиной у Кайло и с силой бьет его под колено. Рен успевает опереться на палку и оттолкнуться от пола пружинящим движением, но на то, чтобы твердо встать на ноги, времени ему не хватает: он пытается одновременно и вскочить, и развернуться лицом к противнику, а Хакс просто бьет его по затылку — и попадает почти что в висок. </p><p>Брызжет кровь. Кайло ударяется головой о стену и на пару мгновений теряет контроль над ситуацией и ориентацию в поглотившем его пространстве. Этого генералу достаточно, чтобы выбить у него из рук оружие и прижать своим весом к стене, придавливая глефой шею. </p><p>Хакс переводит дух. Воздух горячий, сухой, царапает и щекочет горло — дыхание вот-вот перейдет в кашель. Генерал старается дышать ровно, редко, неглубоко и — главное — тихо, чтобы Рен не смог оценить, насколько он выдохся. Но получается у него с трудом: губы Хакса — прямо над ухом Кайло, почти касаются теплой кожи, нужно только слегка наклониться. Так соблазнительно близко. Очень-очень. </p><p>— Доигрались? — спрашивает Хакс, и тут же удивляется: откуда у него в голосе такая высокомерная ярость, такая ледяная соленая сталь, от которой голос хрипит?</p><p>Рен под ним дергается, и генерал безжалостно заламывает его руку. </p><p>— Идите к черту. </p><p>— Вы так беспомощны без Силы, что даже забавно, — Хакс его будто и не слышит, даже не чувствует, как он пытается вывернуться. — Кто вы без нее? Ничтожество. </p><p>Кайло хрипло огрызается в ответ, выплевывает какое-то неразборчивое ругательство с такой ненавистью, какой генерал еще никогда не слышал, — и тот хладнокровно толкает его руку под локоть, едва не выворачивая сустав. Рен болезненно рычит сквозь зубы и встает на носочки — в другой ситуации это было бы мило, даже трогательно, — пытается ослабить давление. Хакс чувствует, как от чужой кисти постепенно отливает кровь, как дрожат напряженные до предела мускулы.</p><p>— Видите? Вы ничего не можете сделать. Магистр рыцарей. Разве не смешно? — и он с силой вклинивает колено между ног Кайло, вжимается в него, вплавляется в обжигающе горячее, дышащее, борющееся с ним тело. Чувствует, как к паху приливает кровь, и трется о его задницу.</p><p>И вот тогда — и только тогда — когда надругательство переходит все мыслимые и немыслимые границы, когда холодные пальцы обводят узкую полоску кожи между задравшейся майкой и кромкой брюк, вот тогда Кайло использует Силу. </p><p>Это происходит как взрыв, как извержение вулкана. Хакс не успевает понять, что случилось; он просто внезапно чувствует дикую боль во всем теле, особенно в голове: черепная коробка будто раскалывается, в ней плещется лава, рвущаяся наружу, и это страшно и мучительно настолько, что хочется орать от боли, срывая голос, и исступленно рыдать, и сделать все, лишь бы только это прекратилось. Генерал сжимает руками голову, касается ледяными пальцами висков и делает глубокий вдох широко открытым ртом, но вдыхает все ту же лаву, — и она стекает в легкие, и они превращаются в уголь. </p><p>Его ломает и скрючивает, он падает на колени и пригибается к земле всем телом, странно потяжелевшим, сжимается, ища спасения, локтями почти касается пола. </p><p>Он впивается ногтями себе в горло, раздирает его в кровь, силясь вздохнуть. Грудь наливается свинцовой тяжестью, ребра превращаются в стылый камень. </p><p>Он заваливается на бок и бьется в судорогах, пока мир неотвратимо темнеет у него перед глазами. </p><p>Он корчится на полу, у противоположной стены, отброшенный мощной волной выплеснувшейся энергии, и медленно умирает. </p><p>Но Кайло никуда и не торопится; он неспешно подходит к Хаксу, и на лице его застывает гримаса бешеной ярости, вздернутые уголки изломанных губ дрожат, а в глазах полыхает что-то неясное. </p><p>Генерал не кричит: он только сдавленно хрипит, открывая рот в беззвучном стоне. Рен бьет его ногой в солнечное сплетение, выбивая из легких весь воздух, и тогда взгляд Хакса неожиданно проясняется: в нем — только надменность и безграничное презрение. </p><p>Вы проиграли, с торжеством думает он, зная, что его услышат. </p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>8</p>
</div>Хакс стоит около корабля — наблюдает лениво, как заканчивают с зачисткой штурмовики. В мире вокруг него — режущий глаз контраст. Там, впереди, бушует пламя, лижет языками небо, поднимает столбы дыма. Земля и воздух тонут в алом и золотом, и только белые силуэты солдат то и дело выныривают на мгновение и снова захлебываются в огне. Вокруг генерала уже нет ни жара, ни искр, а есть снег, ночь, холод, звезды да заледенелый лес вдалеке. Из этого мороза Хаксу холодно смотреть на пламя; он одновременно хочет и не желает быть там, в общей суете. <p>Одна рука генерала заложена за спину, во второй тлеет сигарета, и пепел с ее кончика сыпется в снег. </p><p>Сзади — будто какое-то движение; дуновение ветерка шевелит волосы на затылке. </p><p>— Капля никотина убивает лошадь, генерал, — говорит Рен. </p><p>— Приятно осознавать, что я не лошадь, верно, магистр?</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>9</p>
</div>С того дня в теле Хакса поселяется призрак фантомной боли. Он вшит куда-то в подкорку головного мозга и иногда мучает его по ночам, когда он возвращается по темноте в свою каюту. <p>
  <b></b>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>10</p>
</div>Это — тот же самый коридор, и поворот — тоже тот же. Однако на этот раз все по-другому: перчатки Хакса безукоризненно чисты <i>(зато нечисты помыслы</i>), а Кайло прячется под тяжелой железной маской — этим жутким недоношенным детенышем старого искореженного шлема Дарта Вейдера. Но генерал все так же чеканит шаг, и все так же летит ему навстречу магистр, крепко сжимая обтянутыми черной кожей пальцами рукоять меча на своем бедре и при каждом шаге крыльями распахивая полы мантии.<p>Они сцепляются взглядами, как только чуют присутствие друг друга. Хакс всматривается в темное стекло маски: он не видит глаз Кайло, но чувствует на себе его взгляд, знает, что рыцарь смотрит, смотрит прямо на него, в упор, не мигая; ему даже начинает казаться, что он улавливает лихорадочный блеск прожигающих его насквозь черных зрачков. </p><p>Они медленно приближаются друг к другу. </p><p>Десять шагов. </p><p>Восемь. </p><p>Шесть. </p><p>Четыре. </p><p>Два шага. </p><p>Когда они встречаются посреди этого узкого темного коридора, оба будто замирают на долю секунды, на какое-то ничтожное, крохотное мгновеньице. Они стоят, соприкасаясь рукавами, и ни один из них не желает первым отводить взгляд. Но их секунда истекает, и генерал уже собирается пройти мимо, и едва ощутимо дергается вперед, когда вдруг ощущает на своей кисти чужую ладонь. Жар пальцев Рена чувствуется даже через перчатки. </p><p>Хакс смотрит на свою руку. Потом поднимает глаза на Кайло. Глядит так, как будто видит впервые. Магистр дает ему минуту на осознание и требовательно тянет за собой. Впереди, метрах в десяти от них, — какое-то служебное помещение. </p><p>Двери разъезжаются автоматически. Рен отпускает запястье Хакса и что-то набирает на пульте управления. Потом разворачивается. </p><p>Какое-то время они просто смотрят друг на друга. Генерал не видит лица Кайло, поэтому может только догадываться, о чем он думает. Сам Хакс отчаянно пытается абстрагироваться и взглянуть на ситуацию со стороны, но, как ни посмотри, выглядит абсурдно. Ему однозначно нужно с этим свыкнуться. </p><p>Он осторожно подходит ближе и медленно тянет магистров шлем вверх — и тот поддается.</p><p>Генерал вжимается ртом в губы Кайло. Сначала — ничего, никаких ощущений, только черная дыра в голове. Губы не слушаются и будто бы из горячего пластика сделаны — немые и не свои. Потом с легким покалыванием возвращается чувствительность, просыпается дыхание. Хакс сминает чужие губы, обхватывает нижнюю своими, гладит самым кончиком языка, щекочет. Руками крепко обнимает за талию и толкает к стене — собственно, на чем-то подобном они, кажется, и остановились в тот, прошлый раз.</p><p>Дежавю, да?..</p><p>Хакс раздвигает языком губы Кайло, оглаживает внутреннюю сторону. Рыцарь отвечает с готовностью, — умения ему не хватает, да, но Армитейдж с удовольствием возьмет обучение на себя (<i>о, он многому, очень многому может его научить</i>). Они неловко стукаются зубами, зло кусают друг друга, жгуче и рвано дышат, пытаются найти удобное для обоих положение. Хакс с силой вдавливает Рена в стену, а Рен мнет Хаксов китель и путается в его застежках.</p><p>Генерал отрывается ото рта Кайло, хватает его за подбородок, мажет губами по скуле, по шее, по кадыку. Губы горячие, мокрые, с подсыхающей пленкой чужой слюны, оставляют влажные жгучие следы на коже. Рука в перчатке с силой оттягивает волосы, и стоит магистру на секунду представить, как эта рука грубо насаживает его ртом на свой член, тоже очень горячий и очень-очень мокрый, как он уже готов позорно спустить в штаны.</p><p>Хакс разворачивает Кайло лицом к стене, заставляет упереться в нее лбом. Убирает спутанные смоляные пряди с белой шеи, обводит языком родинку за ухом, присасывается к ней губами и лижет вдоль линии роста волос широко и размашисто, будто собирается вылизать Рена всего, вылизать, отсосать ему, потом снова вылизать и сожрать. Генеральская ладонь протискивается между стеной и телом Кайло, оглаживает его пах через несколько слоев ткани. Рен выдыхает сквозь зубы и трется о чужую руку, корпусом подаваясь назад и вжимаясь всем телом в Хакса. </p><p>У того нет ни времени, ни сил, чтобы раздеть хоть одного из них, — он даже не снимает перчаток. Чуть отстраняется от Кайло и приказывает ему прогнуться, — и Рен покорно упирается ладонями в стену, выставляя задницу. Хакс задирает полы его мантии, толстая ткань совсем не держится и сползает, и генерал снова приказывает Кайло: «Придержи», — и тот снова подчиняется. Хакс обнимает его поперек живота, возится с ремнем. Звякание пряжки среди глухих стонов звучит как откровение, генерал понимает, что еще немного — и он не выдержит. Его собственный член уже давно болезненно упирается в ширинку, белье промокло от смазки и липнет к телу, но он не может даже расстегнуть свои брюки, чтобы стало легче. </p><p>Штаны Кайло сползают к лодыжкам, по внутренней стороне бедер пробегает холодок, кожа покрывается мурашками. Магистр зябко передергивает плечами, раздвигает ноги так широко, как только может с болтающимися на щиколотках брюками, выставляет белые ягодицы. Хакс нетерпеливо оглаживает их жадными руками, раздвигает, грубо трет ложбинку между ними, большими пальцами нажимает на сжимающуюся дырку, растирает ее до красноты. Пальцы Хакса затянуты в грубую холодную кожу, и Кайло ловит воздух ртом и дрожит, выгибаясь почти неестественной дугой. Генерал видит, как алеет кончик его уха, и наклоняется ближе и бесстыже шепчет ему, какой он хороший мальчик. Звучит неестественно и даже абсурдно, но как будто правильно — они ведь совсем не знают предпочтений друг друга, но пробовать же надо, верно?.. Придется много ошибаться.</p><p>Указательный палец медленно проталкивается внутрь по первую фалангу и замирает. Рен вздрагивает, подбирается весь, сдавленно стонет и стискивает зубы. Все его тело сжимается, напрягается и дрожит натянутой струной, ему жарко, больно и уже даже боязно, потому что все как-то слишком быстро и насухую, а он еще никогда, ни с кем так не... и он отчаянно жмурится, и прижимается щекой к стене, и часто-часто мучительно дышит.</p><p>Хакс проталкивает палец чуть дальше, и Кайло не выдерживает: он шумно выдыхает сквозь зубы и глухим сбивчивым шепотом просит прекратить, и голос его надламывается и дрожит, будто магистр вот-вот сорвется на крик. Генерал вынимает палец и прижимается губами к шее Рена, сцеловывает капельку пота, стекающую вниз, шепчет: «Тише, тише, я уже перестал, тише, хватит, все хорошо, прости меня, прости». Он обещает, что это сейчас пройдет, но боль никуда не уходит. </p><p>Хакс накрывает ладонью пах Кайло, подушечки грубых пальцев поглаживают яички, аккуратно нажимают на них, мягко растирают кругами, едва касаясь, перекатывают в горсти. Поднимаются выше, обхватывают опавший член, сжимают в кольцо. Хакс делает несколько медленных, тягучих движений вверх-вниз. </p><p>Зубами стягивает перчатку с другой руки. Тыльной стороной ладони, самыми костяшками проводит по пояснице Рена, просит его расслабиться и потерпеть. Облизывает собственные пальцы — так, что с них течет, — приставляет ко входу, размазывает слюну по щели между ягодиц, чувствуя, как сжимаются и пульсируют под подушечками мышцы. Он дает Кайло привыкнуть и терпеливо ждет — хотя у него самого, кажется, вот-вот лопнут яйца — пока тот не кивнет и не подастся слегка назад.</p><p>Генерал аккуратно вводит палец. На этот раз гораздо легче; Кайло не скулит, стоит, сцепив зубы, и молча терпит, но Хакс поддерживает его другой рукой за бедро и прекрасно чувствует, как его колотит. Генерал проталкивает палец дальше, осторожно пробует согнуть его, массирует подушечкой нежную влажную кожу внутри. Начинает постепенно двигать вперед-назад, пока не чувствует, что можно добавить еще один.</p><p>Вторую руку подносит к губам Кайло, плавно очерчивает контуры, мнет мягкую кожу, потом проталкивает пальцы внутрь, и они скользят, натыкаясь на влажные зубы. Рен обхватывает их губами, втягивает в рот, на пробу касается кончиком языка. Толстая плотная кожа перчаток горчит во рту и отдает чьей-то кровью и еще чем-то едва уловимым. Пальцы прижимают язык к низу, гладят его, ласкают, толкаются дальше, в самое горло.<br/>Кайло постепенно привыкает к ощущениям в своей заднице. Севшим голосом уверяет, что готов и что если генерал сейчас же не вставит в него уже свой долбаный хер, то он... Генерал расправляется с ширинкой и бельем, приставляет свой член к раскрасневшейся дырке, свободной рукой крепко сжимает бедро Кайло и рывком входит, наконец облегченно выдыхая, и выдох его переходит в стон. Рен напрягается, но отчаянно молчит, заранее приготовившись терпеть. Генерал замирает секунд на десять — и медленно начинает двигаться: неторопливо выходит, так что между бедер почти становится видно головку члена, и с усилием загоняет во всю длину. </p><p>Кайло начинает подаваться назад, выгибаясь и удовлетворенно мыча. Пальцы у него во рту двигаются в том же ритме, он играется с ними языком, облизывает и посасывает. По подбородку у него стекает тонкая ниточка слюны. </p><p>Генерал увеличивает темп; китель порядком сковывает движения, мокрая от пота рубашка липнет к спине, к лопаткам, в помещении душно и жарко. Он чувствует, что вот-вот кончит и с наслаждением вгрызается зубами в шею Кайло, оставляя на коже яркое багровое пятно, похожее на кровоподтек. Рен выгибается, надрывно стонет, едва не откусывает Хаксу пальцы — и обвисает в его руках. Генерал кончает, едва успев вытащить член из Кайло. </p><p>Они стоят, прижимаясь друг к другу, загнанно дыша, и Рен ежится в объятиях Армитейджа, чувствуя, как стекает по ногам его сперма. </p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>11</p>
</div>Хакс входит в кабинет. Включает свет. Встречается лицом к лицу с несколькими отчетами. Бегло просматривает их по диагонали, упрямо стараясь сосредоточиться на плотно и мелко исписанных страницах.<p>Уведомляют, что закончили работу над силовым полем. На этот раз — точно. Готовы применить хоть сейчас.</p><p>Генерал ставит кривой росчерк, назначает дату испытаний и идет в душ, устало растирая ноющие виски.</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>12</p>
</div>Следующим утром в кармане мантии Кайло обнаруживает скомканный клочок бумаги, на котором ровным мелким почерком с наклоном вправо значится: «Не знал, что Вам нравится, когда вас имеют сразу с двух сторон».<p>И внизу приписка: «Надо будет повторить».</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>13</p>
</div>Хакс лично садится за пульт управления. Это случается так редко, что на мостике постепенно образуется толпа наблюдателей — и это если не считать ученого персонала, готового головой ответить за любой просчет в вычислениях. Генерал настолько великодушен, что даже не разгоняет зрителей. Тем более, они не помешают.<p>Дверь бесшумно отъезжает в сторону, и в помещение ураганом врывается Кайло Рен, сдавленно хрипя в динамик маски.</p><p>— Вы <i>приказываете</i> мне прийти?!. — глухой низкий электронный голос. Искрится. Подойдешь — ударишься током. </p><p>— Хочу, чтобы вы присутствовали, — невозмутимо отвечает Хакс, хотя — знал бы кто, — это спокойствие стоит ему нечеловеческих усилий. Ему до зуда в кончиках пальцев хочется повернуться, но он только сильнее щурится, глядя вперед, в открытый космос, и уверенно подводит корабль к умирающему белому карлику, окутанному спиралью мутного светлого тумана. Спираль медленно закручивается гигантским змеем.</p><p>— Генерал! — в поле зрения возникает лицо того человека в белом халате. Бликующие стекла очков скрывают его глаза, на лбу блестит испарина. — Риск слишком велик. Звезда вот-вот взорвется.</p><p>— Но поле должно выдержать.</p><p>— Теоретически — да, но, послушайте, это слишком рискованно. Зачем же лишний раз...</p><p>— Если поле должно выдержать, бояться нечего, — обрывает его Хакс. — Впрочем, если уж вы не готовы к подобному риску, вы всегда можете сойти, — краем глаза он видит, как вытягивается и бледнеет блестящее лицо. — Аварийные выходы в вашем полном распоряжении. </p><p>Генерал переводит взгляд на часы и добавляет еще громче:</p><p>— Те, кто не готов к тому, что сейчас произойдет, покиньте мостик.</p><p>В полной тишине вдруг рождается шум. Гулкие шаги нескольких десятков сапог волной отхлынывают к дверям. На мостике остаются они одни — сам Хакс и Кайло Рен. </p><p>Генерал откидывается на спинку кресла и кивает на место второго пилота:</p><p>— Присядьте, магистр, можете наслаждаться видом. </p><p>Кайло остается стоять сзади. Только подходит чуть ближе, вжимаясь животом в кожаное сиденье. На панель управления опускается шлем, чужое тяжелое дыхание наконец становится человеческим. Теплые ладони устраиваются на спинке Хаксова кресла. Без перчаток. </p><p>Все помещение пронизано оглушающе ярким светом, воздух будто заряжен им, стены окрашены в чистое золото. В тишине и одиночестве легче, свободнее дышится. Лучи медью ложатся на кожу, замирают у Хакса в волосах закатным солнцем, каждую прядь, каждую волну, каждый плавный завиток у кончика уха высвечивают так четко и так непривычно. По шее тянется голубая полоска тени, уходит за воротник. Кайло думает о том, что в глубине души он, наверное, немного романтик. </p><p>Время подходит к концу. Генерал наклоняется вперед и берется за рычаг, готовясь дернуть в нужный момент, — внешне такой спокойный, уверенный и холодный, и в глазах у него будто иней, который не плавится и не тает никогда. Но магистр видит, как напрягается его спина, как до дрожи, до вибрации сокращаются мышцы и выступают под кителем лопатки. Все его тело сжимается, будто готовясь к отчаянному рывку. </p><p>За стеклом перед ними вспыхивает неописуемое белое солнце, безжалостно слепит глаза, выпускает огненные кольца, как круги по воде. Реальность вздрагивает и колышется, густо алеет и снова чернеет, и крохотные серебряные точки, рассыпанные по пространству, сужаются и уменьшаются, тонут на фоне растущего пламенного шара, как сердце, бьющегося и пульсирующего впереди. </p><p>Они успевают перейти в гиперпространство за миг до того, как становится слишком поздно. Однако поле выдерживает, так что в целом испытание можно считать успешным. </p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>14</p>
</div>Появление Кайло Рена в жизни Хакса вносит в существование последнего изысканные нотки хаоса и непредсказуемости. И речь сейчас не о том появлении, когда генералу впервые представляют нового, подающего надежды магистра рыцарей Рен (<i>они пожимают друг другу руки, оба — не снимая перчаток, сухо раскланиваются и разбегаются, как в море корабли</i>). Речь о том моменте, когда личность в привычной иерархии вещей вытесняет должность и магистр становится — Кайло, а генерал становится — Хакс. Или даже Армитейдж. <p>Но это, разумеется, только в сознании каждого по отдельности. Потому что в лицо друг другу они все так же бросаются титулами и званиями.</p><p>А на «ты» вообще так и не переходят.</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>15</p>
</div>Хакс просачивается в узкий проем: дверь безнадежно сломана и открывается только наполовину. Следом за ним протискиваются штурмовики, опустив оружие в пол. <p>В комнате дым — он поднимается от искореженной аппаратуры и повисает под потолком, но его еще не так много, чтобы надевать респираторы. Даже Кайло Рен стоит без маски. </p><p>Помещение выглядит так, как будто внутри только что кипела кровавая бойня — а именно так все и было, думает Хакс, это магистр снова боролся с самим собой и снова проиграл. Стены исполосованы черными росчерками, из панели управления торчат кривые железные пластины, с потолка свисают разрубленные провода, в углу горит какой-то прибор — рубка обезображена до неузнаваемости. В тишине только трещит разрастающееся пламя, гудит лезвие меча да громко, загнанно дышит Кайло. </p><p>— Я сейчас выебу вас этим мечом, — одними губами произносит Хакс, с ледяной угрозой глядя магистру в глаза. </p><p>Выражение лица у Рена в тот момент просто феерическое.</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>16</p>
</div>Однажды Хакс просыпается от того, что кто-то кусает и посасывает кончик его уха.<br/>«Миллисент, черт тебя дери...» — бормочет он сначала хриплым со сна баритоном. А потом сверху на него наваливается тяжелое горячее тело, и Хакс понимает, как он ошибся. И прячет в подушку непривычную усмешку.<p>
  <b></b>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>17</p>
</div>— Когда вы были маленьким, кем вы хотели стать, когда вырастете? <p>Кайло впервые задумывается о том, что генерал когда-то тоже был мальчиком. С разбитыми коленками, и — <i>о, да</i> — веснушки у него наверняка тоже были. Может, его даже дразнили из-за этого в детстве. </p><p>И Рен, конечно же, сразу озвучивает свои мысли. </p><p>Хакс удивлен, но виду не подает. Он крутит в изящной кисти стакан чего-то огненного и алкогольного. </p><p>— Военным, пожалуй, и хотел. Чего это вас вдруг на такие сентиментальности потянуло?.. </p><p>Вопрос скорее риторический. Кайло неопределенно дергает плечом, смотрит куда-то в иллюминатор и снова откидывается на подушки. Хакс допивает свой виски и идет к нему. Забирается под одеяло, обнимает сзади и придвигается почти вплотную. </p><p>Они замирают и затихают. Где-то вдалеке, вниз по коридору, мерно гудит какой-то прибор. Уже сквозь сон Кайло разбирает:</p><p>— А вы?</p><p>— М-м?..</p><p>— Кем вы хотите стать, когда вырастете?..</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>18</p>
</div>Кайло любит холодный душ, а Хакс — горячий. <br/>Кайло предпочитает кофе, а Хакс — виски. <br/>Кайло просто обожает трахаться, а Хакс... тоже.<br/>У них вообще чертовски много общего.
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>